


Come With Me

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: When Lofty leaves Holby he asks Dom to come with him.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Come With Me

Lofty stood with Dom outside the entrance to the hospital. He had his rucksack with him and a taxi was waiting to take him away however, the only thing stopping him was the man standing in front of him.  
'Come with me Dom'  
'Come where?'  
'Anywhere. We could go to Paris like you've always wanted'  
'I thought we were breaking up, now you want to run away to Paris together'

He took Dom's wedding ring out of his pocket and put it on Dom's ring finger.  
'I want you to come with me Dom please. We've gone through so much together. Don't you want things to go back to how they were, for us to be happy again'  
'Of course I do. That's all I've ever wanted for us but we don't want the same things anymore. I want to have a child with you Lofty but you don't want to'

Lofty knew this was the deal breaker for their marriage. Dom's want for a child of his own had never went away over the years. He also knew Dom's decision depended on what he said next. Lofty took Dom's hands in his, he had to choose his words carefully or face losing Dom forever.

'I'm not saying never or right now but in time we can start trying for a baby. Williams death, it's still too recent. I don't want to feel like I'm replacing him'

Dom was silent while Lofty spoke. He understood Lofty's concerns. Baby William's death had affected him aswell however, he would never want Lofty to forget his son. Hearing Lofty admit that he'll actually consider them having their own child Dom felt hope for them again.  
'I understand that Lofty and I wasn't trying to replace William I honestly didn't mean anything bad when I suggested adoption. I hope you know that'  
'I know. I'm sorry I shouted'  
'It's fine I've forgiven you'  
'So you'll come with me then'  
'Yes Lofty I'll come with you'

They shared a kiss together before taking the taxi to the airport. Lofty was excited about starting again somewhere new however, Dom was nervous. Growing up he had always wanted to work as a doctor. All these years he had worked at Holby on different wards before finally working permanently on Keller. He had come through a lot during his career afterall without working at Holby Dom knew he would never have met Lofty. 

When they arrived in Pairs Dom called the hospital to tell Sacha he wouldn't be returning. Dom knew Lofty's right afterall him and Lofty are better together than apart.


End file.
